


Hey Moon, Please Forget To Fall Down

by Crab_Lad



Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody's really going through it, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, HMmmm minor trigger warning???, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, idk how to tag, no beta we die like men, wolffe cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: But as the war went on, Wolffe watched that light in his brother’s eyes fade, the passion dulling with a great tiredness. Yet- his demeanour never changed. Cody still carried himself with ease and deadly grace, he was still amazingly competent in battle, and still tossed out remarks like he breathed. (Even if Wolffe noticed that as the months passed, those little quips had less and less energy behind them.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Crab's need for clone wars content [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Hey Moon, Please Forget To Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forestgreengirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/gifts).



> Song title from Northern Downpour by panic! at the disco 
> 
> I'm sorry i make my boy hurt-  
> this is for my vod'ika uwu ily

Despite his brothers thinking of his as more brawn than brains, Wolffe wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t blind to the suffering of those around them, wasn’t foolish enough to fall for lies. Especially not from one of his batchmates. 

Cody ( _ Kot’ika, as he always will be to Wolffe _ ) had always been bright, expressive. During their years of training on Kamino, Wolffe loved to see that crazed shine in his  _ vod’ika _ ’s eyes. The shine that spoke of carefully developed plans, assured success, and a need to prove he was worthy, he was a good soldier. And he was terrifyingly  _ good  _ at being one. 

Cody was bright, genius, and… well… he took after Jango in more ways than one. 

Wolffe had admired him for it, for the way he always carried himself professionally, the way he always kept his cool in the face of everything.

But as the war went on, Wolffe watched that light in his brother’s eyes fade, the passion dulling with a great tiredness. Yet- his demeanour never changed. Cody still carried himself with ease and deadly grace, he was still amazingly competent in battle, and still tossed out remarks like he breathed. ( _ Even if Wolffe noticed that as the months passed, those little quips had less and less energy behind them.)  _

Wolffe knew that Cody wasn’t the only one suffering from the war, but none of his other batchmates, or other command  _ vode  _ seemed as worn down as  _ Kot’ika.  _

It made him wonder, as he watched those walls rise up, locking behind an eternally blank, empty, stern face, what had happened? Had the war really beaten his brother down to the point he was only a shell of himself now? 

How could Kenobi not notice? Surely Kenobi had, with the amount of time they spent together. Wolffe had his own general, his  _ Buir  _ to keep him sane. So why wasn’t Cody relying on his own  _ Jetti _ ? 

He had spoken to Fox about it, but his  _ ori’vod  _ was far too busy to notice those things these days, especially with the piles and piles of paperwork that he was handed. Bly was too busy wrapped up in his own general, the lovesick fool he was. And Rex, ( _ who hadn’t been part of their batch, but when CC-3325 had been decommissioned they had an empty spot, which the Kaminoans had seemed fit to throw Rex in,)  _ Rex had noticed. 

“He won’t talk to me,” Rex had confessed, expression somber, bitter. Unfortunately that was one of Rex’s expressions Wolffe had become familiar with, hated seeing how his stuck up vod had eased up and then hardened. “I think I set him off, talking to him about the chips. Whenever I try to ask him anything, talk to him about anything-”

Rex had stopped there, clenching his fist tight onto his glass. That had been the end. 

It took weeks until Wolffe saw Cody again. Weeks until he could take his  _ vod  _ and shake him, asking “why? Why are you letting yourself suffer?”

Plo- General Koon had stood by his side, a comforting hand at the small of his back. It wasn’t the first time his  _ Buir  _ had felt his distress, and Wolffe was beyond thankful for it. 

General Kenobi looked… as tired as usual, but it was nothing compared to  _ Kote.  _ The Commander was leaning all his weight on one, shaky leg, dark bags hung under his blank eyes. Wolffe didn’t need to be a Jedi to sense the sheer pain and exhaustion radiating off his brother. 

The briefing was kept short, the men already unloading onto The  _ Negotiator.  _ They would remain on the ship for a few days while in hyperspace, preparing for an attack on a Separatist controlled planet. The details didn’t matter. The battles were the same, planet after planet, city after city. 

After, the generals turned, walking side by side down a hall, murmuring to each other. The men started to mingle, catching up on those they hadn’t seen in a while. And-

And  _ Kote _ .

All Wolffe saw of his exit was the small flash of white and gold as he took off down the hall toward his room. He made to go after him, to throw aside his uncaring mask to reach out, to ask what was wrong, when Boost and Sinker managed to pull him into a conversation with some of the 212th. 

After several hours, Wolffe finally managed to escape the cluster of  _ vode  _ to head towards the command room he would be sharing with Cody. He punched in the code for the room, slinking in and instantly throwing off his armour. It was only years of practice and training that gave him the ease to remove his armour so fast. He looked towards the bed where he had assumed his  _ vod’ika  _ would be, as it was late in the night cycle, only to find it empty. 

A cup clinked against a table, and he turned to see Cody sitting at a table, datapad in hand, and a cup of caff in front of him. His eyes dropped closed every so often before he startled back awake, eyes squinting at the screen. But what alarmed Wolffe the most was how red-rimmed Cody’s eyes looked. They looked sore and puffy, as if Cody had been crying. 

With a gruff grumble, Wolffe pulled himself over to Cody’s side, plucking the datapad out of his hand, “Time for little  _ Kote _ s to sleep.” 

He had expected something, a teasing remark back, an elbow in his stomach. Instead, he got a turned head and a hissed, “Wolffe.”

The way Cody said his name spoke of bone deep weariness rather than anger. 

Wolffe felt something in him soften in a way that hadn’t for a while, placing the datapad down on the counter of Cody’s kitchenette. “What’s wrong?” 

“Just let it go,” Cody snapped, finally looking up from the table. “It’s none of your business. Go to sleep.”

“You should be sleeping too,” Wolffe pointed out, crossing his arms. He wasn’t going to let Cody win this one. Regardless of who the war had turned them into, Wolffe was still Cody’s ori’vod first and foremost. 

Cody sighed, turning away from Wolffe again, “I can’t.” 

“Why not?”

“I said I wasn’t talking about it.” 

Wolffe could feel his anger rising in him, frustration at how difficult Cody was being. “Yeah, well whatever it is,” he growled, “it won’t do your men any good, especially if you’re not getting sleep.” 

There was a bitter snort and then Cody uttered, “Yeah, well, at least I’m not the one that lost his entire battalion.” 

Without hesitating, Wolffe reared back and crashed his fist right into Cody’s jaw, knocking the younger one to the ground. The bastard didn’t even try to get up as Wolffe walked over, picking him up by his blacks and shoving him against the wall. 

“Don’t you kriffing dare,” Wolffe snarled, “You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to say that.” 

Cody didn’t even bother with a response, not meeting Wolffe’s eyes as he stayed limp in the dangerous grip. With a shout, Wolffe shoved him against the wall again before sliding back away from Cody. The emptiness in those eyes… the acceptance he saw there at the violence-

“You’re not okay,  _ Kote _ ,” he muttered, feeling his anger drain out at him, replaced with something broken, hurting for his brother in front of him. He knew that Cody’s words before didn’t mean anything, he was lashing out, hurting. But it still hurt. 

Cody sagged against the wall, leaning his head back against the metal with his eyes closed. Watching the rise and fall of Cody’s chest, Wolffe waited for the silence to be broken. He waited for Cody to just say something already. 

Yet the minutes stretched on, nothing but their breathing heard in the room. With a sigh, Wolffe grabbed Cody’s arm and started dragging him out the room towards the training deck. 

“Where are we going?” 

God, Wolffe wanted to punch that defeated tone in the face, even if that would mean punching Cody again. 

“We’re going to spar, and then you’re going to tell me why you’ve been acting like a pissbaby,” Wolffe barked back in response. 

Cody fell silent, but he didn’t protest being manhandled to the training deck. Once there, Wolffe tossed some bandages to him before moving to wrap his own hands. Then, they met on the mat, both poised and ready and-

Cody lunged first with a sloppy hit, one Wolffe easily blocked. Wolffe was relentless with Cody, fighting hard, fast, and dirty. Meanwhile, Cody barely fought back, leaving obvious openings, slow, distracted. For the first time, Wolffe won a spar against Cody.

Hitting the mat panting, Cody slumped against it. Wolffe dropped down next to him, kicking at his legs he glared, “You going to tell me why you’re being so-” 

“So what?” 

Wolffe rolled his eyes, “Like how Fox is.” 

“It’s none of your business.”

He had to pause for a moment, breathe in, breathe out, before he spoke so he didn’t yell at Cody again. He didn’t understand why his  _ vod  _ was being so difficult. It was like pulling teeth, trying to get him to just  _ talk. _

“I’m sure it’s my business when it’s going to get you killed!” 

Well. He failed at not yelling. Great. 

Cody mumbled something, sitting up and facing away from Wolffe. 

“If you’re going to say something, you better share with the class, _ shabuir _ ,” Wolffe demanded, already standing to stare down at Cody. 

Finally, finally he saw a flicker of emotion, something hard, determined, and broken. 

“I said,” Cody responded, voice hoarse, “That’s kind of the point.” 

Wolffe froze instantly, dread crashing into him like a tidal wave nearly knocking him to his feet. The thought that  _ Kote  _ of all people would feel that way, say that- No-

“Oh, kriff,” Cody cursed, sitting up in alarm. “ _ Vod,  _ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I-” He cut off, really not helping Wolffe’s current internal panic, “I’m just tired. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

It’s not hard to believe, not when he can hear it in his voice, not when he could see it in the red eyes threatening to spill over at any minute, not when he can see it physically weighing on his brother. 

Moving over, Wolffe pulled Cody into a bear hug, tucking his  _ vod’ika  _ close to his chest. Cody went boneless against him, curling further into a ball against him. Instantly, Cody began shaking, clutching onto Wolffe’s shirt. This one, he would indulge someone in a hug willingly. 

“I’m sorry,” Cody babbled, the words spilling from his lips in between sobs, “I’m sorry- I can’t- I can’t do it. I can’t take the war anymore. There’s too much- too many  _ vod _ . Rex- he’s- I- Fuck I can’t  _ do this anymore _ .” 

With that, Cody finally collapses in a puddle of tears, dampening Wolffe’s blacks. But Wolffe doesn’t care, his  _ vod’ika  _ needed him. 

Wolffe didn’t know what to say to make it better, didn’t know what he could say to make it better. 

“I just want it to be over, I don’t want to be alone anymore,” Cody finished in a whisper. 

“You’re not alone,” Wolffe assured, holding him close, “I’m here. Fox is here, even Bly. We are all here to help you if you just reach out. Please,  _ Kote _ , I can’t see you fall apart anymore. You’re not alone. You have people who care, don’t push them away.” 

Cody shudders out a sigh, relaxing further and further, “I just want the war to be over.”

Didn’t they all? They wanted peace, freedom, a chance to be unique and themselves for once. They wanted a chance to know the world outside of war, to set down their armour and just… live. 

“Soon,” he promised, not even trusting his own words, “it’ll end soon. But for now, you’re not alone okay?”

Cody nodded, nuzzling further into Wolffe’s shirt, “Yeah… thanks.” 


End file.
